villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Selina Pereira-Matias
Selina Pereira-Matias (also known as "The Terminator") is the main antagonist and iconic villainess during the 1990s era from the Filipino television series Mula Sa Puso (From The Heart) created by ABS-CBN Network. She was known as the most violent and almost-demonic antagonist ever in the Philippine Television during her time. She was portrayed by . Character Synopsis She is the cruel, sadistic, and sociopathic half-sister of Don Fernando Pereira. Her main goal in the series is to get the wealth of the Pereira Family, to the extent of trying to kill her own niece Via, the only daughter and heiress of Pereira Clan. She also seeks for vengeance after Don Fernando's mother mistreated her mother as well as herself. Throughout the story, she spreads her terror on Via and her family, and her evil deeds affected several people. Her character was given the moniker "Terminator" because she repeatedly cheated death throughout the series. Most Notorious Crimes While Selina has committed numerous crimes throughout the story, these are the most notorious ones: - Perpetrating an acid attack on Magda (Via's mother), which left a scar on her face. - Killing her own henchman Abdon with a timed bomb put inside a briefcase of cash. In the original version she killed him for blackmailing her, while in the movie version she did it because he accidentally killed her daughter, Nicole. - Asking her henchmen to kidnap, torture, rape, and finally murder Elena; a woman she paid to pose as Via's biological mother who later betrayed and blackmailed her. - Sending her henchmen to rape Mariel, a former housemaid of the Pereiras whom she had a fight with over a custard. - Sending her henchmen again to rape Atty. Elaine Regalado, a disturbed prosecuting lawyer who was helping Mariel after filing a case against her, was once a rape victim as well. And because of what she did, the poor lawyer was put under a mental case for real. - Her most evil crime of all, the bus explosion scene. She instructed her henchmen to plant a bomb inside a bus, mistakenly thinking that Via was inside it, and any alarm upon discovering that she was wrong is all but nullified by the fact that she still managed to kill an entire bus full of innocent passengers. The scene was made all the more infamous because of her demonic sounding evil laugh in front of the burning bus. Illness In The TV Series In the original TV Series, after the events of the bus explosion, she got diagnosed with Lymphoma, which people think of as karma (at least before her gruesome death). She went through a chemotherapy, lost her hair, and changed her look after being severley burned from the car explosion. Final Death Finally, after cheating death several times and getting away with her monstrous acts, she had a bloodily karmic end when she's defeated by Via, shot in the arm, falling of a building, and finally, brutally ran over by a truck; glimpses of her horrific actions shown as she finally loses her life, her reign of terror finally ended in a fittingly gruesome death (In the movie version, she was simply killed in a car explosion after Via crashed her car into a store beside the road). Selina in the 2011 Remake In the 2011 remake, Selina was instead portrayed by Filipino actress Eula Valdez. Although her evil ways and evil laugh had remained, this remake actually showed a different kind of Selina, making her character less terrifying. Rather than being the half-sister, she's now an adopted sister of Don Fernando. Her evil deeds from the original series and the movie version were combined except for the rape-related ones. There were changes in the bus explosion scene, in which her daughter Nicole died inside of the bus instead and her evil laugh was removed. Due to her evil deeds being lesser than her original series counterpart, her death was also less bloody as she was simply hit by a truck after arguing with people. Gallery Vlcsnap-2015-04-09-02h24m23s14.jpg|Initially, she wore a hair net. Then she changed it later with a layered style wig. Mspbreakdown.png|Selina, before her mental breakdown. Selina's_death_in_movie_version.jpg|Selina about to let out a death scream seconds before her demise in the movie version. Videos Mula Sa Puso - The Original Bus Bombing Scene|The Original Bus Explosion scene from the TV Series EVIL LAUGH by SELINA MATIAS|EVIL LAUGH by SELINA MATIAS Selina's Bloody Death in Mulas Sa Puso Finale|Selina's Bloody End in Mula Sa Puso Finale Trivia *ABS-CBN Network created a text promo with her evil laugh as a downloadable mobile ringtone when the 2011 series was still on air. *Selina was the one who started the traditional evil laugh of female antagonists in most of the Filipino TV series as well as during the bus explosion scene from the Mula Sa Puso The Movie. Category:Female Category:Pure Evil Category:Greedy Category:Related to Hero Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Traitor Category:The Heavy Category:Barbarian Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Psychopath Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Cheater Category:Damned Souls Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Live Action Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Mutilators Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Vengeful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Femme Fatale Category:Control Freaks Category:Terrorists